Fans Forever
Fans Forever is the 39th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a school yard during the afternoon. A kid is seen getting picked on by two older kids. Kid: Come on guys. Just leave me alone. Kid 2: No way dork. Just cough up the lunch money and we won't mess you up too much. Kid 3: Yeah. Kid: B-But I need this. It's important. Kid 2: Ha. Like you're anything close to being important. Kid 3: He is? Kid 2: It's called being sarcastic genius. Kid 3: Oh right. Kid 2, to Kid 1: Just give it here, Jason! Jason/Kid 1: Not this time. Kid 2: Then we'll just have to take it. Jason: Bring it. Jason charges at the other kids but the rest is cut off by a cut to the next scene which is him walking away with dirt on his shirt, his hair messed up and open backpack with a branch in it. Jason: Aw man. School sucks. Life sucks! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it! It is now close to night time and Jason is still walking home from school. He hears some distant noises and stops to listen. Jason: What the- Suddenly a large alien robot is thrown into a building. Jason: AH! Jason hides for cover behind a dumpster. As the giant robot gets up, Brandon as Humungousaur arrives. Jason, watching quietly: Whoa... Jason shuffles through his backback and pulls out a small camcorder. He then records the battle from the distance. Humungousaur punches the alien robot but his arm is caught by the robot. The robot then swings him into the building behind it. Humungousaur gets up to tackle the robot into another building. The robot fires lasers at Humungousaur. Jason: This is so cool! Humungousaur then strikes the ground and it causes the robot to fall over. The robot then gets a transmission of some sorts. Alien Robot: Transmission Received. Returning to Base. The Alien Robot then shoots Humungousaur once more and then shrinks down. It then escapes the scene. Jason: Whoa. Jason then turns his attention to Humungousaur getting up. Sarah and Coco arrive on the scene. Sarah: Brandon, are you alright? Humungousaur: Fine. Coco: Where'd that robot go? Humungousaur: I dunno. Must have escaped. Humungousaur transforms back into Brandon. Jason steps back a bit. Brandon: I'm sure we'll get him. He couldn't have gone too far on foot. Er. Or whatever robot feet are called. Jason then back off into a can which creates a noise which catches the attention of the team. Coco: What the- Jason: Guys! I just want to tell you that the battle. Was. AWESOME! Sarah: Who do you think you are? Jason: Um... (looks at camcorder, takes a short moment and smiles) I'd say that I'm your new teammate if you want to keep your secret under warps. Brandon gains a startled and nervous expression on his face. Theme Song '' Brandon: I don't know what you're talking about kid. Jason: Jason. Brandon: Huh? Jason: My name... It's Jason. Coco: To be honest... "Jason", We don't care about who you are, Jason: You probably care the footage I have on this camcorder. Sarah: It's a trick then. A big special trick that we've been practicing. Jason: Uh huh. I'm not buying it lady. Sarah: Excuse me? Jason: I've seen special effects before and this isn't special effects. The damage from the fight is still at scene and stoneface over here isn't really in costume. Coco: What makes you think you're so smart kid? Jason: I watch a lot of ''Space Trip. And my name is JASON! Brandon: Awkward... Jason: Yeah. You guys really are aliens. I'll be so popular when I post this on the web. Coco: Gimme that! (takes camcorder) Jason: I wouldn't do that. Coco: Why not? Jason: Because- Sarah: It's one of those new camcorders at Tech Hut. It has a very sensitive touch screen and online settings. Jason: Yeah. What Miss. Big Brain said. Sarah: Hey! Jason: If you break it, it will automatically post it to the internet and if you mess with it then the same thing happens. Coco: Gah. Coco forms his arm into scissors and scratches the side. Jason: Hey! Coco: Here you go, kid. Coco tosses the camcorder and Jason catches it barely. Brandon: So what now? We have to babysit this guy? Jason: And you have to do whatever I tell you or you're secret gets posted on the internet. How many times do I have to repeat it? Sarah, to Brandon: What about the robot? Jason: Oh you can go on doing that. Just as long as I get to join. Coco: No way. I'm not going to babysit some kid. Jason: I'm not a baby and my name is- Brandon: Ok Ok. We get it. We're going to find that robot and stop its plans. Sarah: But your- Brandon: That'll have to wait. Now, I heard it talking about going back to its base... Sarah, attempting to use her energy: I'm not picking up any signals. My energy doesn't work well with technology. Brandon: I'll see if I can get a bat's eye view. Jason: Or you can smash things like before! Brandon: Maybe when there's something to hit. Jason: Are you kidding? Punch some trees, Kick some buildings, knock over cars! Brandon: Yeah... How about no. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix. Jason: Is that what you use to transform? Brandon: Yes... Jason: Can I see? (Pokes) Brandon: Ah! Hey! No! Don't touch-! Brandon transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! ...Great. Jason: ...AWESOME! Diamondhead: How old are you? Jason: 12 Diamondhead: I was totally more mature than you when I was 10. Jason: Yeah. Yeah. Bla. Bla. Can you turn into more aliens? Diamondhead: Yeah but I don't- (Jason reaches for Omnitrix symbol) Hey! Cut that- Diamondhead transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Hey! Jason: What are you supposed to be? Snow Bear: Your worst nightmare. Now stop touching my watch. Jason: Ok.. Snow Bear: Finally. Jason: Sych! (presses Omnitrix) Snow Bear transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Jason: Man, are all your aliens this lame? Astro: Hey. I thought you said you would cut that out. Jason: I never said that. Astro: You just! (sigh) Nevermind. This will do. An slight and distant explosion is heard. Astro: Got to go. Jason: Wait for- (grabs Astro's leg as he takes off) MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Astro flies off with Jason but is slightly brought down. He then notices that Jason is crawling on his back. Astro: Ah! Jason: Ah! Astro: What are you doing here? Jason: Board! Astro: What? Jason: Board! Astro turns and sees a billboard in font of them. Astro and Jason crash through the billboard which makes a star-like hole above a tree on the billboard. Astro then crashes to the ground. Astro: Never. Do. That. Again. The Robot then confronts Astro. Astro: Ugh. Here we go again. The robot strikes Astro and Astro flies into a car. The robot then prepares to fire lasers at Jason. Jason: Ah. Astro, getting up: Jason! Astro blasts from the car and scoops up Jason before the lasers impact. Astro then lands and drops Jason. Astro turns to face the robot whom is now facing Astro. Astro creates a powerful energy beam and fires it at the robot. The robot is knocked over. Astro makes his way to the robot whom is trying to get back up. Astro creates an energy sphere at the center of the robot and it explodes causing the robot's destruction. Astro turns back into Brandon. Brandon: You alright? Jason: That was... so... COOL! Brandon: Are you kidding me? You nearly died. Jason: I know. Wait till all my friends hear about this. Coco's Car then drives up next to them and the passenger's window reels down. Coco: You coming? Brandon: Yeah. Sarah: We might be able to tract the robot but we'll need an electric signature. Grab that core. Brandon picks up a small device near the debree. Brandon: This thing? Sarah: No. The bigger one. Brandon turns around and sees a huge, mechanical sphere. Brandon: Today is just my lucky day. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and then stops when he hears the car door close. He turns and sees Jason in his seat. Jason: Roadtrip! Brandon: (Sigh) Later, the team arrives at Coco's Warehouse. Humungousaur unloads the sphere and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Anything? Sarah: No, still bypassing their firewalls. Coco: They've got pretty good systems. Sarah: I know right. Triple Security just for their backups. Coco: I meant the weapons. Pure weaponry systems. Curve cut rotation turrets. Brandon: Something like an army. Jason: Cool. Sarah: So not cool. (continues working on the core) Jason: Why not? Killer Alien Robots! Coco: Did you not just hear a single word that you just said? Brandon: Coco's right, Jason. This stuff is serious business. Jason: Yeah like in Episode 9 of Star Force. Where Dark Lord throws Logan's friends into the flames of Barschovia. Coco: (fakecough)nerd(fakecough) Brandon: Look Jason. This isn't some movie or game or even a sci-fi TV show. This is real life. If we don't do our jobs then those robots could destroy the town. Maybe even the Earth. Jason: S-Sorry... There's a moment of silence. Sarah, after a pinging noise is heard: Got past their systems. Coco, accepting the excuse to avoid awkward silence: Well that was quick. Sarah: I'm quite the pro. The robot's place of creation seems to be not to far from here actually. Brandon: How far? Sarah: Just right outside Bellwood. Later, the car drives up to the desert-like area outside of town. Coco: So where is it? Sarah: I don't know. It must be hidden somewhere. Brandon: With robots that size, where could you hide them? Jason: Well in episode 15 of Space Trip, Commander Kelvin locates the alien's secret base by using a panel at the same of a rocky landscape. Coco: We don't have time for any of your episodes. Sarah, using her energy: I do sense something near the rock over there. Brandon: You'd better be right. Brandon goes to the rock and finds an access panel. He activates it and the way is revealed. Jason: See? Sarah: Nice job. Coco: Lucky guess. They go inside and reach the commander center where the robots are assembled and sent out into the open. Sarah: This must be their base of operations. Brandon: What's the point of building robots with no mission. Voice: The mission... Is to take over this planet. Continent by Continent. Coco: Come out and show yourself coward. Voice: Oh I will. A machine opens up and smoke spills out of it as a mobile device reels from the inside. A half alien and half machine creature sits in the device. Alien/Machine Creature: I am The Planner! Brandon: I'm not sure if I should be surprised by the fact that you're part machine or that I met a villain with the word "The" in his name again. Planner: Silence! Sarah: What happened? Planner: What happened to me is not important. You should be more worried about yourself. The planner activates the mechanisms in the base and some large cables tangle around the team; trapping them. Planner: Now you will become like me. And THEN you will know what happened to me. Jason: What do I do? Brandon: Get out of here. Jason runs. The team struggle to escape as the cables slowly reel them to a mechanical chamber. Jason stops at the doorway, thinks for a moment and then turns back inside. The sees a few exposed wires and meddles with them. This causes the cables holding Brandon to untangle and the cables holding Coco and Sarah to reel quickly over the volcanic engine source for the base. Sarah, hanging to the cables: Brandon! Brandon: Sarah! Coco! Computer: Self Destruct Activated. Jason: Come on Brandon. Let's get out of here! Brandon: Not without my friends. Jason: It's too late for them. Brandon: That might be the way you treat the people you know but that's not the way Brandon 10 does it. Brandon heads for the engines. Jason: If you don't come with me, I'll post your video online! Brandon, stops then turns back to Jason: ...Then do it. Jason looks a bit startled and Brandon continues heading to the engines. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Brainaic. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! The Planner reels over Brainiac. Planner: Nobody ruins my lifework! NOBODY! Brainiac: I take it through your aggressive tone of voice and implying that this extremely low quality mechanical droid assemblage facility of yours is something that you worked on for practically your whole life means that you insist on not letting me assist my companions. Planner: That is correct! Brainiac: Then It shall be a matter of brain power. Brainiac fires electric blasts from his mind by concentrating while the planner uses his mind to fire plasmic beams. The forces seem to have the same balance. Jason: The Ninth Episode... The Dark Lord is about to defeat Logan Strikes but Henry uses the exposed coupling to defeat the Dark Lord! Jason turns and sees an exposed wire lying around. He grabs the wire and uses it on The Planner. Planner: AHHH! Brainiac then gains the upperhand and fries the Planner's systems for good. Jason: It worked... It actually worked. Coco: You can give yourself a pat on the back when you're done saving us. Brainiac: Oh yeah. Brainiac operates the controls and reels the two back in. The scene transmissions to later when the Mechanics arrest the planner and dispose of any remaining droids from the exploded facility and the town. Planner, getting rolled into the spaceship: You haven't heard the last of me, Tennyson! You haven't heard the last of the Plann- (doors close and the spaceship takes off) Brandon: Goodbye to you too. Jason: Um guys. I'd like to say I'm sorry for kind of blackmailing you. Coco: Kind of? Jason: Okay. Completely Blackmailing you. It's just that I always get picked on in school and I have no friends. It's also my birthday and my parents like to stay at work all night. The only need I have to comfort me are aliens and cameras. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Brandon: Nah. You were alright. Just as long as that video doesn't get sent. Mechanic Officer, walking in: We took care of that. All references of you turning into alien form were deleted. Jason: I just wanted to be cool. Brandon: Cool, eh? I think I got an idea... Later, the two bullies are picking on someone at the playground. Kid 2: Give us your lunch money! Kid 4: No please. Kid 3: Ha ha ha. Jason: Hey Jack! Leave him alone. Kid 2/Jack: What are you going to do about it Jason? Jason: You really don't want to mess with me. Kid 3: I think he's asking for it, Jack. Jack: I think he is, Dennis. Jack charges at Jason. When he gets close enough, Big Chill becomes visible. Big Chill: Boo! Jack: AH! Big Chill becomes invisible again. Dennis/Kid 3: W-Wh-What was that? Jack: I don't know dude. Jason: That's just my friend, Big Chill. If you mess with me or anyone else again, he'll come after you. Big Chill becomes visible; now behind the two bullies. Big Chill: Hello again. Jack and Dennis: AH! Let's get out of here. Jack and Dennis run off. Jason: Thanks Brandon. Big Chill: No problem. Just try not to blackmail anyone anymore. Big Chill flies off. Kid 4: Whoa! Jason can I be your best friend? Jason: Sure! Do you like Space Trip? Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jason *The Mechanics *Jack *Dennis *Bullied Kid Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2) *Diamondhead (Accidental transformation; Selected alien was Batwing) *Snow Bear *Astro *Brainiac Villains *The Planner **Alien Robots Trivia *This episode was planned during the begining of Brandon 10: Alien Force *This episode aired on Friday the 13th. **The name, Jason, was based off of the superstition *References to Sci-Fi shows and video games are in the episode. *The core was meant to have a self-destruct device installed. **The base explosion was also meant to be seen but didn't. *The Writer didn't want the Mechanic Officer to be involved but was. *This is the second time Brandon is caught using his super powers; The first time is Grounded. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3